The Summer I Wish I Could Forget
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Prequal to Trying to Start Over. This is about Lucas and Angie's summer and the nightmare that they lived to tell about..
1. Lucas' Change

(**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill's characters and I don't own House of Wax. This is the storyline of what Happen to Lucas before he arrived home in my first story Trying to Start over. Some you will remember from the movie and some is what I have added in. Hope you enjoy.**)

Lucas couldn't believe that his mom shipped him off to some hick town for his summer vacation. She thought he needed some time away from Tree Hill, but the truth was Lucas was finally getting to know his father and his mother hated the thought of that. So Karen sent him away to stay with her brother and his son, Robbie. Lucas became very resentful, and had a bad attitude towards everyone. Lucas' attitude almost made it appear he was a jackass much like Nathan once was, but really that wasn't Lucas' character at all. Robbie decided to introduce Lucas to his two best friends, "This is Dean and his girlfriend, Karen and this is my cousin, Lucas."

After a few weeks Lucas got settled in and slightly became friends with Dean and Karen. One afternoon the four of them were heading into town to meet some friends of Dean and Karen. But unfortunately they got a flat tired and were worried they might miss them.

Meanwhile Angie stated, "Aaron slow down you doesn't need to go so fast."

Aaron replied, "I am not going that fast just chill sis." Aaron turned a blind turn too fast and crashed into another vehicle. Aaron looked at Angie "Are you alright?"

Angie spoke, "Yeah and you?" Aaron nodded yes he was just a bit surprised.

Aaron and Angie got out of the car Dean asked, "Are you two okay?"

Angie looked at Karen and squealed, "Karen!"

Karen ran to Angie and shrieked, "Angie oh my gosh!" Karen and Angie hugged.

Dean said, "Wow Angie you look amazing" Angie smiled and hugged him too. "Sorry about this we got a flat we were actually worried we might miss you."

Angie replied, "Yeah that is why speed racer here was going so fast. Dean, Karen this is my brother, Aaron."

Lucas asked, "What the hell were you driving so god damn fast for?"

Aaron was instantly enraged by this guy's attitude. Aaron remarked, "Don't leave your fucking truck in the middle of the road asshole."

Angie spoke calmly, "We will pay for the damages."

Lucas replied, "You're damn right you'll pay for them."

Robbie stepped in front of his cousin and said, "We have insurance so no worries. I'm Robbie and this is my cousin, Lucas."

Angie responded, "Angie that is my brother, Aaron. Dean, Karen, and I go way back."

Karen smirked, "Many years of summer camps." So they got their cars fixed and made it into town Angie and Aaron got settled in at Karen's house.

Lucas walked over to Angie before he and Robbie left Karen's place and smirked, "So you, me, no suits, and the lake tonight how about it?"

Angie gave him a disgusted look and remarked, "Only in your wildest dreams." Lucas smiled at her while Aaron sent him a death glare.


	2. A Trip Away

A couple weeks later they all decided to go on a road trip and go camping just outside of Memphis. Aaron asked, "Does your cousin really have go Robbie?"

Robbie answered, "Lucas really isn't like this he's just going through something."

Aaron remarked, "You keep saying that."

Angie replied, "Okay everyone has hormones, but Lucas is taking this rage rebel teenage attitude a bit too far."

Aaron stated, "And if he makes one more remark about my sister. I am going to kick his ass literally."

Robbie said, "Come on guys."

Angie responded, "He can come Robbie, just keep him away from Aaron."

So we all piled into two trucks Dean and Karen in their little S-10 and the rest of us in Robbie's Titan. Lucas smirked and Angie asked, "What?"

Lucas spoke, "Oh nothing."

Angie replied, "I highly doubt that so what?"

Lucas remarked, "I have dreamt about this..."

Angie puzzled, "Meaning?"

Lucas smirked, "You, me, and a big back seat."

Angie responded, "You and me won't be together in this back seat for much longer."

Lucas stated, "That works I am really good at quickies."

Angie rolled her eyes at him while Robbie got into the driver's seat and Aaron in the passenger's seat. Angie said, "Make room boys I am coming up with you."

Lucas replied, "More leg room for me then."

Soon we stopped for a bathroom break and Aaron tried to be nice and asked, "So camping is going to sweet huh Lucas?"

Lucas remarked, "If you're into nature yeah."

Robbie pulled out his video camera and pointed it at Angie. Angie spoke, "Robbie, please don't film me."

Robbie smirked, "I'm not."

Angie puzzled, "Then why is the red light on?"

Robbie smiled at her and then put the camera way. It was about time to hit the road anyway.


	3. Shouldn't Have Stopped

After traveling more on down the road some more Dean drove up and pulled nest to Robbie. Dean said, "Let's pull over for the night it's getting late."

Robbie spoke; "Alright" Dean led the way looking for a clearing. On the way they saw a billboard advertisement for a wax museum.

Aaron stated, "Hey Ang look at that."

Lucas asked, "You like that kind of stuff Aaron?"

Aaron answered, "Yeah ya know where I come from they're a big deal. They can tell you history of a town, time, or place."

They finally came across an open clearing beyond some trees, so they set up camp. While Lucas just sat alone and opened a beer Robbie remarked, "Yeah don't help us or anything."

Dean grabbed a football Aaron yelled, "Pass it, and pass it!" Aaron caught it from Dean who threw it to Robbie and tried to keep it away from Dean. Robbie threw to Aaron but it went way over his head and landed in front of Lucas. Lucas just sat there Aaron began walking towards the ball; when Aaron got close enough Lucas stood up, picked up the ball, and three it to Dean. "Nice arm heard you play well in basketball too."

Lucas remarked, "You heard right." Lucas looked Aaron in the eye like he was trying to stare him down or something.

Angie and Robbie glanced at one another Angie asked, "Aaron can you help me with my tent?"

Robbie walked over to Lucas as Aaron walked away. Robbie stated, "You can be a prick to me that's fine because we're family, but these people have done nothing to you. I don't get why you're acting this way I know Aunt Karen took you away and you didn't want that. She was just trying to do what she thought was best for you. You know in my opinion she should've got you out of Tree Hill sooner because you're acting like Dan who is a bastard" Robbie walked away from Lucas.

A breeze pulled through the air with a disturbing smell Aaron said, "It smelled like something died out there."

Dean spoke, "No something has died right here, and we need to drink it back to life. Luke throws me one" They cranked up the music and the beer.

Robbie pulled out his camera, and Angie tackled him to get the camera. Angie smirked; "Look at that Robbie's camera shy" Robbie tackled her and got it back.

Just then a truck with bright lights stopped about 50 feet from them and just sat there. Dean asked loudly, "Yo ma you need something?" No answer or movement came from the truck.

Karen whispered, "What does he want."

Aaron questioned, "Can you turn off your lights please?"

Karen spoke, "Okay this is getting really creepy."

Dean, Aaron, and Robbie all stood up and stood in front of the girls while Lucas remained sitting. Dean yelled, "Hey come on man, get out of here there's nothing to see here."

Angie puzzled, "Maybe we're on his property."

Aaron answered, "No we didn't pass a gate or any signs."

Robbie replied, "Hey turn off your lights."

Aaron responded, "Turn off your lights or I'm going to be whooping on someone's ass!"

Dean stopped Aaron and spoke, "It's alright."

Lucas had enough of all this crap he stood up, grabbed his empty beer bottle, and threw it at the truck. The bottle hit the front left light of the truck, and broke it. Angie exclaimed, "Lucas oh my…"

Lucas stepped out in front of everyone prepared to fight. After a few seconds the truck reversed and drove away. Robbie smirked, "That was great cousin."

Dean said, "My man, Lucas here is hard core."

Angie remarked, "Don't encourage him." After that excitement we all hit the sack.


	4. There's A Problem

In the morning we started packing to head onto our destination. Karen and Angie went to find a decent bathroom tree; while Robbie frantically looked for his camera that was missing. Karen took a whiff of the air and mumbled, "There's that smell again" Angie went towards the smell "Angie really I don't want to know what it is."

Dean went to start his tuck and it made this god awful sound. He opened the hood and his fan belt was broken. Dean stated, "It was brand new someone is fucking with me."

Meanwhile Karen said, "I can't believe you're making me follow me the smell. I am going to throw up I hate you so much." Angie turned around to look at Karen laughing at her for whining. Angie then fell down the hillside and landed in road kill. "Angie!"

Angie exclaimed, "Karen I'm stuck. Aaron please gets me out of here!"

The boys heard Karen and Angie screaming they glanced at one another and then dropped their things and headed in the direction that the girls took off in. Karen yelled, "Guys help us we're over here."

Aaron screamed, "Angie, Angie! I'm here hold on sis I'm here."

Aaron, Lucas, Robbie, and Dean made their way down the hillside Lucas said, "Angie."

Aaron pulled Angie out of the road kill Robbie spoke, "It's a road kill pit."

Lucas remarked, "That smells about right."

Dean held onto Karen, Aaron spoke, "I got you now its okay."

Dean spotted an old beat up and red truck coming towards them and questioned, "Is that the truck from last night?"

Aaron answered, "Not unless he fixed his lights and got a paint job."

The truck reversed and backed up right up to the road kill a man got out and unloaded more road kill. When the man didn't notice the teens Aaron said, "Hey."

The guy asked, "What are you guys doing around here?"

Angie walked over to Karen who gave her some water to clean up with. Robbie answered, "We were camping up through those trees."

Dean questioned, "Do you know if there's a gas station around here?"

The guy answered, "I got some gas in my truck."

Dean replied, "I need a fan belt."

The guy responded, "Bo might have one he runs a station in Ambrose."

Dean asked, "Where's that?"

The guy answered, "fifteen miles up the road I can give you a ride up there if you like that way you don't have to waste your gas."

Dean pondered this and spoke, "Alright."

Karen responded, "I'm going with you."

Angie replied, "Me too."

Aaron stated, "So am I."

Robbie said, "Lucas and I will stay with the trucks that way if that asshole from last night comes back he won't strip them."

Lucas offered, "Angie" she looked at him and he pulled off his wife beater and handed it to her.

Angie looked at him in question and then spoke, "Thank you."

Robbie replied, "Call us when you get the fan belt and we'll come get you."

Angie turned her back to the freaky guy and began to take off her shirt to put on Lucas' clean shirt. Aaron and Dean stood in front of Angie; Lucas sent the guy death glares that were warning.

So the five of them headed for Ambrose the guy slammed on his brakes when he came upon this wash. The guy said, "I have to change my tire you want to give me a hand."

Dean responded, "That's alright I we'll just walk the rest of the way."

The guy remarked, "Try and do something nice for someone…"

Aaron replied, "Look it's not like that we appreciate it."

The guy said, "Yeah I can tell."

Dean, Karen, Angie, and Aaron crossed the wash and began walking Karen asked, "Is he still watching?"

Dean glanced back and answered, "Yeah just keep walking."


	5. Two Missing Friends

Soon they came upon the town Karen and Angie were walking ahead of the boys. Dean spoke, "Hey speed's up there want to slow it down a notch."

They saw posters for the Miss Ambrose Pageant Aaron asked, "I wonder how many teeth you have to have to win that?" The rest of them started laughing at Aaron's joke.

They found Bo's gas station, but it was closed. Dean stated, "Let's split up Karen and I will go check the museum and you two go try the church." Aaron and Angie watched Dean and Karen disappear into the house of wax.

Aaron and Angie headed to the church they accidentally walked in on a funeral. Angie spoke, "We should go" Aaron mouthed 'sorry.' They headed back out the door "So do we just wait out here? Or go check on Dean and Karen?"

Aaron answered, "I don't know I feel kind of messed up waiting outside of a church for a funeral to end." Just then a man walked out "Sorry about that we didn't know."

The man commented, "Shouldn't have walked in."

Aaron replied, "Yeah we know its just we have car trouble and we're not from this town."

Angie added, "We're actually looking for a guy named, Bo he works at the gas station."

The man stated, "You found him."

Aaron responded, "Really? Well we need to get a fan belt from you. We were camping up the road and…"

The man puzzled, "A fan belt? You walked into a funeral for a fucking fan belt? Well let me just go dump the casket into the ground and I will be right there" The man walked back inside.

Angie spoke, "Let's go tell Dean and Karen."

Aaron and Angie walked into the museum looking for their friends Aaron spoke, "Dean, Karen you here?"

Angie questioned, "You think they left since the sign on the door read closed?" Aaron sat down and played the piano "This Vincent guy is quite the artist. I wonder where Dean and Karen are."

Aaron replied, "Hey Ang, look at this."

Angie walked over to where Aaron was and they found a wax couple that had the similarities of Dean and Karen Angie gasped, "Unbelievable!"

Aaron remarked, "This is just a little creepy how about we go down to the station and wait?" Angie nodded yes at him.

When they got to the station they went inside and Aaron began looking for the right fan belt. Angie said, "It's getting dark already."

Aaron stated, "He has got everything but a 15-inch. I guess we will just have to make a 16-inch work."

Bo questioned, "You plan on stealing that?"

Aaron answered, "No I left you some money on the counter. It isn't the right size we need, but we'll make do a 15-inch would've been better."

Bo replied, "I have one up at the house if you want to come with me it's only a couple of blocks."

Angie responded, "Well we really should just wait here for our friends."

Bo said, "Alright wait here then" Bo left them.

Angie remarked, "There's really something off about that guy."

Aaron smirked, "Yeah that he is hitting on my sister."

Angie's cell rang it was Robbie and Lucas. Angie stated, "Why don't you two meet us at the House of Wax."


	6. Questions Arise

Aaron and Angie waited for Robbie and Lucas outside. Robbie asked, "Where's Dean and Karen? I tried calling Dean's phone, but he won't pick up."

Angie said, "That is what we have to show you."

Aaron and Angie lead them inside Robbie and Lucas followed but they gave each other questioning looks. They showed them the wax sculptures Aaron spoke, "We split up and when we came to find them we found these. We haven't run into them anywhere else either."

Lucas mumbled, "What the hell…"

Robbie questioned, "So you think that they turned into Wax figures?"

Aaron stated, "I know how it sounds." Robbie gave him a quizzical look.

Angie asked, "Well how do explain this? I mean there is no other explanation is there?"

Aaron replied, "Something really freaky is happening around here."

Lucas remarked, "You think Sherlock!"

Aaron got in Lucas' face, but Angie quickly stepped in between them. Angie responded, "He's not worth it Aaron." Aaron looked at Lucas in the eye then began to back away. Angie faced Lucas and shoved him hard "What the hell is your problem? We are in a crisis here; do you really think it's nesseccairy to pick a fight?"

Lucas smirked, "You know you're kind of turning me on right now." Angie rolled her eyes while Aaron shot a warning glance at Lucas.

Robbie suggested, "Okay what we need to do is find out what happened to Karen and Dean, get the fan belt, and get the hell away from this place. So how about we split back up."

Angie stated, "Yeah cause that was a great idea the last time we split up."

Aaron responded, "It's alright Ang."

Robbie finished, "Two of us stay here find Dean and Karen and get the fan belt. Than two of us go back to the wash with the truck and wait."

Aaron replied, "Angie and I will stay in town since we have a general idea of this place already. Plus the guy getting the fan belt knows who we are, so you two go back to the truck."

Robbie said, "Call if you need anything."

Aaron and Angie walked back in town and they ran into Bo. Bo asked, "Did you find your friends?"

Angie answered, "No."

Bo replied, "I'm sure they're around here somewhere this town is pretty small. I still haven't made it to the house yet, want to walk with me?"

Aaron answered, "Yeah sure that will work."

Angie questioned, "Whose Vincent?" Bo looked at her questioning "I saw his name on everything in the museum."

Bo nodded and explained, "He was one of the Sinclair boys Trudy Sinclair ran the House of Wax it was her dream. But she got really sick and her husband had to put her down and then he killed himself."

Aaron gasped, "Wow so are the Sinclair boys still around?"

Bo responded, "No they died some odd years ago went crazy." They reached the house "You two can hop in the truck and I will give you a ride back."

Angie spoke, "That's alright we have friends meeting us at the wash."

Bo said, "Well then I can give you a lift there it's the least I can do for making ya'll wait."

Aaron asked, "That's fine thank you do you have a bathroom I could use?"

Bo answered; "Sure things just follow me" Angie hopped into the truck and watched Aaron disappear into the house. Once Aaron made it into the house he went to the can. When he was done Aaron's curiosity got the better of him; when he started snooping around the house.

Outside Angie saw the keys in the ignition and turned it slightly to see if she could get a good radio station, but she had no luck. Angie got out of the truck and walk towards the front of the house. Angie noticed something that caused her eyes to become wide eyed. The front light was broken it was the truck from last night. Angie went to the driver's side and honked the horn.

Inside Aaron heard the horn was about to leave when the power went off. Aaron tried to adjust his eyes, but it was pure darkness. Aaron tried to open the door, but it was locked. Outside Angie continued to honk the horn. Aaron was attacked and fought as hard as he could. Not only for himself, but for his sister too, but it was too late.


	7. New Developments

Angie tried her cell phone to call Robbie, but there was no answer. Angie left a message, "Remember the truck from the campsite I think we just ran into him." The door to the front of the house opened it was Bo. "Where's Aaron?"

Bo puzzled, "Oh he's not out here? Guess he's still in the bathroom. I got your fan belt hope you're not in a hurry I wanted to load the truck with some stuff first." Angie got into the truck and locked it "What are you doing?"

Angie answered; "Waiting for Aaron" Angie locked the passenger door also.

Bo replied, "Open the damn door this is my truck" Bo fiddled with the door.

Angie stated, "You're the guy from the campsite" Bo began banging his body weight onto the window and broke the glass. "Aaron!" Bo grabbed Angie's legs and began to pull her closer to him; Angie dropped her cell phone underneath the seat "Aaron."

Bo responded, "I'm just trying to help you" Angie turned the key and started the truck and then put it into reverse and pressed the gas. They both went flying back Bo fell off the truck while Angie made a get away.

Angie was scared out of her mind she heard voices coming from the church so she ran into there. When she entered she realized it was a tape recorder and everyone in there was wax. She heard someone outside so she hid; Bo entered and then found Angie. Angie ran out of the church into the town Bo wasn't to far behind her. Bo tackled her to the ground Angie screamed, "Somebody helps me!" Angie noticed the curtain in a window being pulled back but no one came to her rescue. Bo smiled sitting on top of Angie holding her tightly.

Back at the wash Robbie questioned, "Where are they?"

Lucas got out of the truck and stated, "I'm not waiting anymore something is up and I am going to find out what it is." So Robbie followed Lucas as they walked back to Ambrose.

Bo carried Angie kicking and screaming to the basement of the gas station. Bo cranked up the music so you couldn't hear Angie's pleas. Bo tightly strapped she to a chair Angie tried to fight him, but he was much stronger than she was. Angie asked, "Where's my brother? And my friends?"

Bo answered, "I don't know where you brother is, but your two friends are now the new additions to the House of Wax." Angie got wide eyed how could he do this?

Robbie and Lucas walked to the gas station Robbie yelled, "Aaron? Angie?"

Down below Bo and Angie heard Robbie's voice. Bo got some glue and super glued Angie's lips together. Angie screamed, "Robbie" but her screams were muffled.

Robbie said, "There's music on yet no one is here."

Lucas stated, "I'm going this way you take the other way. We meet back here in 15 minutes if we can't find them."

Robbie spoke, "Okay" Robbie made his way towards the House of Wax that is the last place he saw Angie and Aaron.

Bo smiled at Angie before locking the door and heading back upstairs. Bo walked outside "Hey" Bo turned around and saw Lucas. "I'm looking for my two friends a brother and a sister; they were looking for a fan belt."

Down below Angie heard Lucas' voice Angie struggled to get herself free. Bo said, "Don't think I have seen them."

Lucas puzzled, "This is the only gas station in town right?"

Bo answered, "That's right" Angie began taking off the arms of the chair although she was still strapped to them.

Lucas remarked, "Yeah then they were defiantly here."

Bo replied, "I just told you I didn't see them"

Lucas questioned, "Does somebody else work here?"

Bo responded, "No I own the station I would've saw them."

Lucas stated, "Well I was just here a few minutes ago and you didn't see me you weren't even here."

Bo spoke, "Sorry can't help you."

Angie screamed even though it sounded muffled. Lucas asked, "What was that?"

Bo replied, "My dog actually you know what my brother, Vincent was down here earlier. He could've helped your friends out; they could be up at the house." Lucas nodded and looked up at the house. Bo bent down like he was tying his shoes; he pulled out a knife and dropped it down the sewer holes. It landed right into Angie's leg. Angie fell into the chair with pain Angie quickly removed it from her leg. "Wanna head up to the house?"

Lucas responded, "Yeah whatever" Bo and Lucas started towards the house Bo pulled out another knife.

Angie used the blood from her leg to moisten her lips and pulled them apart. Angie yelled, "Luke! Lucas helps me!" Lucas turned around after hearing Angie's voice and ducked when Bo took a swing at him. Lucas balled his fist, he hit Bo in the face, and Bo backed up. "Please help me! I'm down here" Angie pleaded. Lucas ran into the gas station with Bo not to far behind him Lucas slammed the door shut and locked it. Bo took off running and Lucas didn't see in what direction "Lucas!"

Lucas yelled, "Angie!"

Angie stated, "I'm downstairs" Lucas kicked the basement door open and found a beaten and hurt Angie "Thank god."

Lucas' face soften and began to undo the straps Lucas spoke, "I got you."

Angie said, "Watch my leg."

Lucas looked down and saw her leg wounded Lucas asked, "He did this to you?" Lucas wrapped a cloth around her leg "I locked him out alright. Where the hell is Aaron?"

Angie answered, "I don't know he went into their house this town is a freak show."


	8. Stick Together We'll Make It

Robbie walked into the House of Wax he called out, "Hello anyone home? Angie?" Robbie walked into a room and saw Aaron sitting at a piano. "Aaron what the hell are you doing, bro? Lucas and I got worried about you." Aaron didn't say anything "Aaron?" Robbie went in for a closer look he brought his hand up to Aaron's face; when he touched it he realized it was wax Aaron's eyes glanced at Robbie. "I'm going to get you out of this hold tight." Robbie tried to pull away the wax when he did that he noticed he was pulling off skin too.

Robbie's cell beeped in his pocket he grabbed it and noticed it said one missed call and a message. When he listens to the message it was Angie saying something about the guy last night. Before Robbie could do anything Vincent attacked Robbie and dragged him into the lower part of the museum.

Back at the gas station Angie and Lucas heard a truck start and pull away. They assumed it was Bo leaving them Lucas check to see if it was clear and it was. Lucas stated, "Ok truck is by the wash damn it Robbie has the keys. Wait Robbie? We got to call the cops." Lucas tried the phone but it was dead "Hey where's your cell phone?"

Angie answered, "It might be in the truck up near the house. What about Aaron? I know he has him what if he turns him into wax?"

Lucas puzzled, "What do you mean wax?"

Angie replied, "Don't you get it they're all wax everyone in this town is…" Then Angie remembered something "No wait." Angie and Lucas went outside "There was a woman at this window she pulled back the curtain." Lucas looked into the window and was startled to see a woman but not an alive one a waxed one. Angie whispered, "The whole town is rigged like this at the church too they were all like that."

Lucas questioned, "So you're saying there's real people underneath that wax?" Angie nodded her head yes. "You said he had a brother right? Angie nodded yes again. "Vincent" Lucas and Angie made their way through town until Lucas walked out onto the open street.

Angie asked, "Luke what are you doing? We got to be careful" Lucas went to throw a wrench which he took from the gas station to throw through the store window. "No, no, no that will make too much noise. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Don't you get it he will find us?"

Lucas stated, "Chances are he will anyway at least with this he may not want too." Lucas threw the wrench and the glass shattered Lucas grabbed the arrows and bow. A shot was fired nearly missing Angie and Lucas "Go Angie run!" Lucas and Angie made a get away into a movie theater.

Bo entered the theater looking for where they might be hiding. When Bo reached the front of theater he scanned through all the seats seeing which ones were dead and which two were alive. Bo looked up and spotted Angie he pointed the gun at her. Angie screamed and ducked; "Lucas" Lucas stood up and shot an arrow that went through Bo's arm. Lucas and Angie sprinted for the lobby when Bo reached the lobby. Lucas fired another arrow landing through Bo's chest. Bo fell to the ground and passed out. Lucas hid the gun because there were no more bullets and then they went outside to find some covering.

Lucas said, "We gotta get out of this place."

Angie questioned, "What about Aaron and Robbie? We just can't leave them behind."

Lucas puzzled, "You said your cell phone's in the truck right?" Angie nodded yes "Alright this is what we're going to do. I am going to the truck to get your phone, and see if I can get some help; while you go back to the wash and wait by the truck."

Angie stated, "No way am I not leaving you!"

Lucas remarked, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Angie smirked at him Lucas then leaned in and kissed her. "Okay we stick together nothing is going to happen to us, come on." They snuck up to the truck and the phone was missing Lucas looked at Angie "Aaron and Robbie."

Angie replied, "Aaron went into that house and never came out."

Lucas explained, "Okay we'll go in there do one quick pass. If we can't find them we have to get the hell out of here. Let's go try around back."

**(Author's note: So what do you guys think so far?)**


	9. You Can't Lose Me

They went to the back of the house Angie grabbed a baseball bat Lucas smiled at her and he opened the door quietly. They went into the house and began to look around Lucas whispered, "Robbie? Aaron?"

All of a sudden Bo walked in and Lucas and Angie hid separately. Angie watched Bo try to take the arrows out of his limbs. Lucas found maybe a way out that lead underneath the house. Soon Vincent came home Angie moved locations and made her way down the hall. A hand grabbed Angie around the mouth "Shhh its okay it's okay it's just me we got to go now."

They followed the down stairs tunnel and came to a part where it was pitch black. They found switches and began flipping them off and on to find the one that would light the rest of the tunnel. Bo and Vincent saw the lights in the town going off and on Bo smiled knowing exactly where the two kids were.

Lucas and Angie found the wax chamber Lucas spotted Robbie's hat "Robbie." Then he spotted him in the wax machine "I'll get you out of there buddy" Robbie's head snapped from his neck. Angie started crying as Lucas pulled her into him.

Someone with a wax masked walked in and Angie stated, "That's Vincent." Lucas grabbed a rolling chart and pushed into Vincent, but Vincent swung a knife at Lucas knocking him down to the ground. Angie charged Vincent with the baseball bat, but Vincent was much stronger than Angie and flung her to the ground. Lucas quickly got back on his feet and rammed himself into Vincent. Somehow a fire had gotten started and was spreading after getting into the wax Lucas and Vincent fought back and forth.

Lucas threw Vincent to the ground Lucas stated, "Come on, Angie move it! Move it" Lucas and Angie made it across the room where Lucas dumped over a pot of wax into the already burning fire. This made a wall of fire that separated Vincent from Lucas and Angie.

Angie responded, "Luke let's get out of here hurry." Lucas and Angie made it to the upper part of the museum. At the piano they spotted Aaron "No it can't be Aaron!"

Lucas took Angie's hand and pulled her along he said, "Come on."

Angie tried to resist and spoke, "No."

When they got to the main lobby Bo was there waiting for them. Lucas charged Bo with a mighty furry and exclaimed, "You sick fuck!" Bo and Lucas began battling and Bo began to beat the crap out of Lucas. Angie hit Bo in the back with the bat Bo returned the favor and hit Angie in the face. Seeing that Lucas regained his energy and after Bo again.

The fire was out of control and began melting down the house. Lucas was gaining momentum until Bo grabbed Lucas by the throat, and Lucas began loosing air. Lucas grabbed part of the arrow that was still in his chest and pushed into it, and Bo fell to the ground. Lucas punched him and Bo grabbed a knife and lodged it right into Lucas' right leg, and Lucas collapsed to the ground. Angie than regained her composure and continued hitting Bo in the face the bat over and over until you couldn't tell it was him anymore.

Lucas yelled, "Angie behind you!"

Angie backed away from Bo's body as Vincent entered. Vincent knelt down to Bo's body. Angie went over to Lucas she said, "Come on" forcing Lucas to move "Get up please."

Vincent became angered and looked at Angie Lucas stated, "Run go Angie run!" Angie began to climb the waxed stairs to the upper level as fast as she could; with Vincent hot on her pursuit. "Hey Vincent" Lucas tried to stand "Hey Vincent!" Vincent ignored Lucas "I swear to god if you hurt her…Vincent!"

Angie barricaded herself into a room everything around Lucas was melting and the floor began caving in. Lucas made it slowing up the steps of the stairs, but he got his foot stuck in the melted wax. Vincent got into the room that Angie trapped herself in. Angie climbed onto the wax bed to get away from Vincent. Angie fled the room as Vincent advanced her. Lucas charged into the room as Angie exited it, he charged into Vincent, and they both landed on the bed. "Mother fucker" Lucas on the bottom with Vincent on top on him holding a knife just inches of it going into Lucas' face Lucas tried to stop him "Angie, Angie!"

Angie came in and exclaimed, "I'm here" Lucas nodded at the knife in his leg Angie pulled it out as Lucas screamed in pain. Vincent turned his focus towards Angie, and swung his knife towards her, but Lucas stopped him with his hand.

Lucas stated, "Angie do it now!" Angie slammed the knife into Vincent's chest and Lucas kicked him off himself, Vincent fell through the floor, landing on top of Bo, Lucas and Angie fell through the floor also.

They both struggled to get to the edge below them was a fire pit of hot wax, and instantly they were trapped. Angie replied, "Lucas the walls" they dug their way out and made it out at the last second. Outside of the House of Wax they watched the whole place burn down Lucas pulled Angie into him.

The next day the police, fire, medical, and media were in Ambrose. Lucas and Angie sat inside an ambulance as they saw an officer carrying a camera Lucas stated, "Hey that's my cousin's camera hey!"

Another officer spoke, "Sorry son that is evidence you guys okay? Well don't worry we'll get you to the hospital."

Angie puzzled, "How could no one have known about all of this?"

The officer answered, "Truth is this town is as hard as hell to get too in fact it was supposed to be abandoned. We found hundreds of cars in the sugar mill those Sinclair boys must've been pulling people off the highway for years. If it wasn't for all the smoke from the fire we wouldn't even have known. Oh just to let you know there are some reporters here that want to talk to you."

Lucas looked at Angie who met his eyes then looked away. Lucas replied, "If it's all the same to you we rather not talk to anyone; we just want to put this behind us." The ambulance was ready to go and they headed out of town "There were probably some good memories on that camera."

Angie responded, "You should've stole it" Lucas smiled "then again there were probably some memories on there we wouldn't like either. Are you okay?"

Lucas replied, "We're okay" Lucas put his arm around Angie and pulled her into him. Angie looked out the window and saw the road kill guy sitting on his beat up old red truck waving to them. Angie didn't say anything to Lucas though.

**(Author's Note: Okay I'm not going to end the story there. I still have some more chapters to do, but I thought I would end the chapter there.)**


	10. The Aftermath

The ambulance took Lucas and Angie to the hospital after they fixed Angie up. Angie walked into Lucas' room and saw they stitched him up. Angie asked, "So how many?"

Lucas answered, "Fifteen."

Angie said, "The police called your Uncle Rod are on his way."

Lucas puzzled, "Have you called your parents yet?"

Angie spoke, "No not yet…"

Lucas responded, "Well when you call them if you need me I will hold your hand." Angie nodded and then laid her head on his chest.

About an hour later Uncle Rod arrived and entered Lucas' room. Uncle Rod asked, "Are you two alright?" Angie moved so he could see Lucas they both began crying as they embraced one another Angie excused her.

Angie went outside and breath in the fresh air, she sat upon a nearby bench, and started crying, _"Hey why the tears sis?" Angie looked up and saw Aaron she stood up and clung to him "Hey, hey what's wrong?"_

_Angie answered, "You're dead."_

_Aaron puzzled, "Does it look like I died?"_

_Angie looked into his deep blue eyes and shook her head no Angie cried, "I love you so much."_

_Aaron stated, "I know you do and I will always be here for you" Angie hugged him for a few moments._

Angie opened her eyes and realized Aaron wasn't really there Angie sat back down on the bench and put her head into her hands.

The next afternoon Uncle Rod took Angie and Lucas back to his house and when they got there they took the car to get Angie's things. When Lucas and Angie walked into Karen and Dean's house there were pictures of Dean, Karen, and Robbie. Lucas picked up one of the pictures and stuffed it into his pocket. Angie walked into the room where Aaron's things were. Angie began to pack them up and tears swelled in her eyes Lucas came up behind Angie and hugged her with no words said the tears started falling down.

When they returned to Uncle Rod's house Angie went and called her parents when she was finished Lucas comforted her. Lucas and Angie went outside and got to know each other a little more. Angie said, "So tell me about your home."

Lucas spoke, "Well I have a half brother named, and Nathan and he are married to my best friend Haley."

Angie puzzled, "How old are they?"

Lucas answered, "Seventeen they have been married for a year now. My mom owns a café and my dad a dealership. They're not together though my mom was his high school girlfriend and he got her pregnant and left her. He went off to college and got his college girlfriend pregnant and married her. I just really got to know my brother last year before that we hated each other. I was sorta getting to know my father recently; which is the whole reason why my mom shipped me out here. She didn't want us to get close ever since I got here I had been a jerk and that really isn't me. I just really resented my mother."

Angie replied, "Maybe your mom was trying to protect you."

Lucas nodded and asked, "So tell me about England?"

Angie smiled slightly and responded, "Well about a year ago I found my parents and Aaron and I started going to this private school for the arts. Aaron and I became inseparatable and then Dean and Karen invited us down for the summer. When I got here I met this cocky and arrogant guy who I found myself instantly attracted to."

Lucas puzzled, "Oh really?" Angie nodded yes and then he leaned in towards me and we kissed.

Uncle Rod came out and said, "Luke you got a letter from Tree Hill."

That caught Angie off guard and she questioned, "You live in Tree Hill?"

Lucas nodded and then puzzled, "You know where Tree Hill is?"

Angie answered, "I lived in Chapel Hill for two years and my best friend lived in Tree Hill…" Angie couldn't believe that Lucas was from Tree Hill.


	11. Separation

Later that night Angie was having a nightmare, but it felt so real. She was seeing Aaron, Lucas and herself getting killed. Angie sat straight up in her bed and started screaming. Lucas ran to her and saw her eyes wide and full of fear. She broke out into a hot sweat Lucas held onto her holding her close enough to him to hear her heart racing. Lucas whispered, "It's alright I got you."

Angie cried, "No they got me and you."

Lucas replied, "No baby they didn't get us we're okay you're safe now."

Angie responded, "But they got Aaron" Lucas stayed with Angie the rest of the night.

In the morning Uncle Rod was making coffee when Lucas entered the kitchen he asked, "How is she doing?"

Lucas took a cup of coffee and answered, "I don't know I wish I knew."

Angie then entered the room and spoke, "My parents want me to come home my flight leaves at two pm." Lucas was surprised but he understood why.

Later that afternoon at the airport Lucas linked hands with Angie and stated, "I love you Angie."

Angie smiled and responded, "I love you too Luke since the very first day."

Lucas puzzled, "Jackass and all?"

Angie laughed, "Yep jackass and all."

Lucas hugged Angie and remarked, "You know you could always come to school in Tree Hill; instead of that snazzy private school."

Angie felt stream of tears run down her face as she replied, "I don't know what I would've done without you there."

Lucas pulled her tighter to him and said, "Shhh its okay you don't have to worry about that because you didn't have to go through it without me being there. I am going to come see you as soon as I can okay." Angie and Lucas kissed and then Angie boarded her plane.

When Lucas returned home from the airport his mother was there. Lucas fell into his mom's arms and cried, "I'm so sorry mom."

Karen spoke, "Oh honey it's alright."

After Angie's eighteen hour flight she finally reached London. When she got off the plane she expected Aaron to be there by herself but instead she was all alone. Angie saw her mom and dad and she collapsed into their arms.

Both Angie and Lucas' lives got turned upside down and they will never be able to get back what they have lost. Both of them are strong enough alone to get through with it and rebuild their lives. The idea of camping out that night may have been a bad idea, but it brought Angie and Lucas together.

**(Author's Note: It's not over yet I still have a few more chapters yet to do. But yeah I hated the way the movie ended too. I hope you guys are enjoying this and I love your reviews. Thank You!**)


	12. In London

It had been three weeks since Angie had left Lucas. Angie was walking through Chasez Manor in her Pj's her cell phone started ringing to the song "Beautiful Disaster" By Kelly Clarkson. Angie smiled and answered, "Hey handsome."

Lucas spoke, "Hey beautiful."

Angie asked, "How is your mom doing? When do you go back to Tree Hill?"

Lucas answered, "She's okay school starts on Monday so we leave on Sunday."

Angie responded, "That's nice it will be good to back to a daily routine."

Lucas questioned, "How are you doing? Anymore nightmares?"

Angie replied, "I'm alright there has been a few, but they're going away."

Lucas said, "I wish I could be there with you."

Angie spoke, "Me too."

Lucas stated, "Well hey my mom just got back and we're going to lunch, so I will call you later."

Angie smiled as they hung up Lucas and her have talked to each other every day for a couple times a day. Angie felt slightly bad for smiling _"It's not you fault" Angie turned around and saw Aaron._

_Angie puzzled, "It's not?"_

_Aaron answered, "No it's not."_

Angie's thoughts were interrupted by Aaron and Zhane two agents on Daddy's security detail Angie said, "Hey boys."

Aaron spoke, "Your dad wants to see you."

Angie followed Aaron and Zhane to her dad's office where he, her mom, and the head of security gathered around his desk. Angie questioned, "Daddy what's wrong?"

Dad stated, "Honey we have a serious problem maybe you should sit down." Angie took a seat "I receive hits on you every day, but ever since you've came back. We have had the same person sending in the same pattern of threats. We have decided we need to take some serious action for your safety precaution."

Angie asked, "Do you know who it is?"

Dad replied, "No and until we find out I need to keep you out of harm's reach."

Angie questioned, "So what are you getting at?"

Dad answered, "Honey, we need to send you away somewhere no one will look to find you."

Angie looked between her mother and father and thought 'is this for real?' Angie puzzled, "When do I have to leave?"

Dad responded, "As soon as we figured out all the details."


	13. In The US

Lucas and his mom met Uncle Rod for lunch, and Uncle Rod asked, "How's Angie?"

Lucas answered, "She's not having as many nightmares."

Uncle Rod questioned, "How are you?"

Lucas replied, "Wishing I could be with Angie." Uncle Rod gave him a look that said 'that doesn't answer my question.' "Alright I guess it just has been a long summer."

Karen said, "Once we get you home you'll get back into the swing of things."

Lucas responded, "I wish Angie could be there with me." They both smiled at him knowing there isn't anything really they could say.

When Lucas returned back to the house he started packing his things. Lucas' attitude had changed drastically from when he first got here at the beginning of the summer. Although he wished the reason behind why it had been changed could have been because of different circumstances.

Lucas called Angie and when she answered it was a, "Hey baby how was lunch?"

Lucas replied, "It was nice."

Angie questioned, "You ready to go home?"

Lucas answered, "It will be a nice fresh start nice to see my brother." Angie quieted down after he mentioned his brother and it then hit Lucas what he just said, "Oh Ang I am so sorry."

Angie said, "Don't worry you should be happy to see your brother."

Lucas could hit himself for saying that. Lucas asked, "So are ready to start another school year? When do you start?"

Angie spoke, "I don't know when I start."

Lucas puzzled, "How do you not know?"

Angie thought 'stupid Angie you slipped up she knew she couldn't reveal the truth it would only worry him more. Angie responded, "Well my parents want me to try somewhere else a change of scenery."

Lucas questioned, "Ever thought of Tree Hill?"

Angie replied, "That's cute baby."

Lucas stated, "Think about it a nice, quiet, and small town life. Plus where else are you going to find a town that has something no other town in the world has."

Angie puzzled, "Yeah and what is that?"

Lucas smirked, "The one and only Lucas Scott."

Angie thought about it and was actually starting to consider it. Then Angie remarked, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think the rents would go for me going across the world for a boy."

Lucas replied, "I am not just any boy."

Angie responded, "That is right you're not just any boy you're my boy."

Lucas spoke, "And you're my girl. Should I break out into chorus now?" Angie started laughing Lucas thought 'it was good to hear her laugh.' "Who I miss very much I am coming out for fall break."

Angie thought 'if I am even here, but Angie smiled and said, "Can't wait baby, call me before your flight leaves."

Lucas said, "Sure thing baby" Lucas hung up and looked at a picture of the two of them they took just before Angie left for England. Lucas wished she could be in his arms right now.


	14. The Summer Is Finally Over

Angie walked into her father's office and stated, "I have a proposition for you" Hey dad motioned for her to go on. "I wan to go to school in America and as long as you send no agents with me and I don't go on a private jet no one would know where I am or suspect I'm gone. I want to go to school in Tree Hill where Lucas is."

Her dad went to say something when Angie's cell rang and she held up one finger letting him know just one minute. Lucas said, "Hey sweetie I'm about to board the plane and I will call you when I land."

Angie spoke, "Okay take care."

Angie hung up and returned her gaze back to her father who replied, "I think going to America and being with Lucas is a fine idea, but I don't like the idea of having no agents."

Angie remarked, "Dad if I have agents someone will know I'm not just a regular Joe. There can't be any agents if I am going to be flying under the radar."

Her father responded, "That is a very grown up response you drive a hard bargain, but a very good point" Angie smiled she brought her case and won it.

A few hours later Lucas and his mom landed in Tree Hill Karen asked, "Are you going to call anyone and let them know you're home?"

Lucas answered, "Just Angie I'll see everyone else at school tomorrow." Lucas went to his room when he returned home and lay down on his bed. He pulled out his cell and called Angie when he heard her voice his heart set on fire with passion "I made it home alive" Not really referring to the plane ride but more the whole summer.

Angie spoke, "Yes you did" Angie caught what Lucas was really saying.

Lucas asked, "So what are you doing right now?"

Angie replied, "Getting ready to board a plane."

Lucas questioned, "So they are really sending you away?"

Angie answered, "Yeah but I have a feeling it is all going to be okay."

Lucas puzzled, "What makes you so sure?"

Angie responded, "Because you'll be with me."

Lucas thought 'I wish I could physically be with you.' Lucas replied, "Yeah in spirit I will be there."

Angie thought 'if you only knew' and then said, "Yes you will."

Lucas spoke, "I wan you to call me when you land."

Angie puzzled, "What if you're sleeping?"

Lucas stated, "Don't care I want you to call me so I know you made it safely."

Angie said, "Alright bye."

Lucas spoke, "Bye Ang."

About eighteen hours later Angie arrived in Tree Hill Angie pulled out her cell and called Lucas. It was about six thirty in the morning when he picked up Angie said, "Hey baby you sleeping?"

Lucas mumbled, "Was…"

Angie laughed, "Told you I would wake you up."

Lucas replied, "It's alright I need to get up. How was your flight? Kinda long wasn't it?"

Angie answered, "Yeah long and boring, but I am glad I'm here anyways have a great day at school."

Lucas responded, "Thank you I will call you later."

Angie smiled and said, "Okay."

Lucas got dressed and headed to Tree Hill High he was in the parking lot thinking okay I'm am here home alive and attempting to start over.

**(Okay guys there you have it hope you enjoyed it and I thank you so much for your reviews. If you haven't read the story that continues this I strongly advise it.)**

**Here's the Link: http/ **


End file.
